I'm not asking for forever,just a day
by IxDontxCare
Summary: its just a simple love story and Marik is just how he is for this


I'm not asking for forever, I'm just asking for a day

Marik sighed staring up at the board as the teacher droned on and on about something nobody would care about as soon as the last bell rang and school got out for the summer. The teacher, Ms. Baker, suddenly stopped talking and stared out at her class.

"Now i know most of you probably hate me right now but i do have one more lesson before the school year ends," She began. "Get out a sheet of paper and write what love means to you. And remember the sooner you finish the sooner I'll stop talking."

With that in mind Marik, sighed and started writing the name of the girl of his dreams again and again.

_Love is the way she smiles when she sees me, love is knowing i well always have her, Love is Kera..._He thought glancing at his best friend, but of course he couldn't write that down. So, with another sigh he tried again. _Love is kind and cruel, Its perfect and flawed, Love is everything and nothing at all but mostly its having that one person you put above yourself because at the end of the day you know you couldn't live a day without them._

Marik was about to erase that mess he'd just scribbled down when Ms. Baker called on him to present what he wrote. He stepped up to the front of the class, with his hands in his pockets and stared at the back of the wall. Marik crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the garbage.

"I had something planned but let's just say in the name of love I decided to try something new," He paused gathering his thoughts. "Love is anything we want it to be but to mostly it seems to be having that one special person you hold above yourself, because at the end of the day they're the only thing that matters."

Marik glanced down and focused on the floor while he let what he just said sink in, then he just turned and walked out ignoring the teachers angry voice calling him back.

Kera's POV

She had never seen him look so uncomfortable, but Kera was also sure she was the only one who noticed. Marik was always so cool, calm, and confident. That was part of what she loved most about him but Kera didn't know if she'd ever have the courage to tell him she loved him._ I can't tell him, I can't risk our friendship that way,_ She thought ,shaking her head.

"Kera, are you ready to present your project?"Ms. Baker asked breaking through her train of thought.

Kera made her way to the front of the class with her heart in throat she hated talking in front of the class. With her eyes down and hands shaking Kera stared at the little sheet of paper she'd written and thought only about who had inspired it. Suddenly Kera didn't feel so nervous anymore.

"Love is...Love is found in the smile of that perfect person you hold close to your heart, its in their eyes when they look at you, and its giving someone your heart and trusting them not to break it. But more then anything its doing everything you can to make them happy even if that means they won't be with you."

Her voice broke and Kera run out following Marik's lead she had to tell him how she felt before she watched him fall for someone else..

Marik's POV

Marik stared at his reflection daring to himself to take the initiative and tell Kera how he felt. That last assignment made him think about a future where Kera fell in love, got married and moved on without him.

"I have to know if there's any way we could work,"He whispered to himself.

He turned and run back toward the classroom, but he collided with something solid on the way there.

"I'm sorry," A voice said, as Marik pulled himself up.

Marik was pleasantly surprised to find the voice belonged to the very person he was going to find.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" questioned Marik, half smiling.

"Shouldn't you?" She shot back with the same smile.

"Kera, there's something I have to tell you."

"Marik there was something I wanted to tell you."

Marik was about to give his heart to a girl that may not feel the same but everything he had been about to say dried up when he noticed how worried she looked.

"Kera, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing...nothing at all there's just a lot on my mind."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, but wasn't there something you wanted to tell me."

Marik stared at her trying to read Kera's expression, but she would always be a mystery to him.

_I might as well tell her,_ Marik thought and with a deep breathe he prepared to do the hardest thing in his life.

"Kera, I think I'm in love with you,' He said the words so carefully, so softly he wasn't sure she'd heard him.

Kera's eyes went wide and she stared at him like some kind of freak. Marik closed his eyes for a moment and turned away. He'd left his heart open and she couldn't even tell him she didn't feel the same way.

Kera's POV

_I'm in love with you.. _Marik's words echoed in her head and she couldn't think of anything but the warm feeling growing inside. He felt the same way. She couldn't begin to warp her head around the idea but when she went to respond Kera realized he thought she didn't feel that way he was closing his heart to her and she couldn't let him believe it. Kera pulled Marik closer and something that shocked even her, she kissed him. Marik eyes went, Kera pulled back and smiled at him.

"Marik, I love you," She replied, a strange confidence in her tone.

"Your kidding ,right? I spent all this time worrying about how this would turn out just for it to be this perfect. Life doesn't work out like that," Marik said.

She blinked confused she thought he would be happy but Marik seemed almost angry.

"Did I do something wrong?", Kera asked.

"No, I just never expected this to actually happen,"Marik answered pulling her closer.

Marik's POV

Marik felt his smile growing as he held her in his arms but Kera pulled away and the moment ended a little to quickly for his taste.

"What happens now?"

"Now we plan our first date. Does tomorrow about seven work for you?"

Kera didn't look up at him and when she did she appeared to be deep in thought.

"I'm busy tomorrow. Is there any other day we could go out."

"I'll pick you up tonight, around eight does that work out better?"

"That's perfect,"She beamed at him.

"Perfect,"Marik echoed and leaned in to kiss her but the bell choose that moment to ring. He sighed as he watched Kera hurry to her last class of the day.

_I've never hated the bell more then I do now,_ Marik noted and turned to head home.

~That Night~

_I have nothing to worry about, expect maybe Kera having a horrible time and deciding I'm not worth the trouble. II need to stay positive...just need to stay positive,_ All this run through Marik's head as he waited for Kera to come out.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

He turned to tell her it was fine, but one look at her in that outfit took his breath away. Kera had her let her hair down and was wearing a silver dress that made her gray eyes pop. Marik shook his head smiling and put the car in gear.

"You never did tell me where we're going tonight," Kera informed him.

"That's because its a surprise."

"Give me a hint at least."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

Kera's POV

_He can be so stubborn sometimes,_ Kera thought but couldn't help smiling. For the most part they rode in silence apart from that occasional 'I love this song.' As they got closer to their mysterious detestation a familiar pain gripped her and Kera was forced to think about how to tell Marik she was dying.

_How is that I love you was the easier thing I have ever said? Why couldn't it just let me go for a night? Just one night.,_ She thought staring out the window. _The timing isn't right I can't tell him now._

A tear rolled down her cheek as she considered how to tell Marik, and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Kera, what's wrong?"

As much as she wished he hadn't noticed a part of her still felt happy to know he cared.

"This is just a really sad song."

_'I found the love I knew I had missed,_

_But now she's gone_

_Even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, My life that night.'_

"I guess it is,"Marik noted before changing the station.

Kera could tell he didn't entirely believe that song had her crying but she was glad when he didn't press the issue. They were silent, so silent she didn't realize they'd arrived until Marik opened her door.

_I'll tell him on the way home_, She decided staring into his eyes.

"Marik, where are we?"

He smirked and replied,"Just close your eyes and be happy you decided wear to flats tonight."

She frowned, he laughed and with a sigh she closed her eyes and let him lead her on.

Marik's POV

_If this is a dream I hope I never wake up,_ Marik thought as he lead Kera up the winding path to the clearing by the falls. What better place to take Kera then the place he always went to think about her. He lead the way with a gentle hand and the ease of someone used to traversing this terrain with nothing but the moon to guide them. When they reached the clearing overlooking the falls Marik drew Kera closer warping his arms around her waist.

"We're here,"He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from him and stood with a look of wonder in her eyes watching the moonlight dance off the waterfall. Kera turned and grinned at him.

"Its beautiful."

"It could never compare to you."

"You can't really mean that."

Marik closed the distance between them with a few quick steps, he warped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

"But I do... You know there were a few days when school was still in session when you would look so cute and get this really serious expression. I would think she's thinking about someone else and I'm going to have to listen to her talk about this guy and pretend its not breaking my heart."

"I never realized you were watching."

Marik smiled,"Someone had to make sure you were OK."

Kera's POV

Marik words made her head spin, but she was starting to get used to the idea that he would always look out for her.

_He really does love me, _She thought staring into his eyes.

"I will always be with you,Kera. Even if you decide you don't want to be with me."

Marik words caught her off guard, and it took her a moment to figure out how to respond.

"I have waited my whole life to be with you and that's not going to change,"She told him speaking from the heart.

Marik's eyes were bright as he leaned in to kiss her, Kera met him half way. They stayed like that for a few minutes but to Kera it felt like an eternity. The night was perfect they spent it in each other's embrace, completely obvious to the world around them.

_'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in.'_

It took Kera a moment to realize her phone was ringing but she knew who it would be before she even answered her phone.

"Dad, we're on our way back now,"She said picking up the call and hanging up immediately after he hung up.

"Marik, I have to go home."

He looked disappointed and replied, "Well, all good things have to end sooner or later."

"Lead the way."

Marik warped his arm around her waist yet again and lead her down the hill back to the car.

~15 minutes later~

Kera stared out her window and tried to figure out the best way to tell Marik she was dying. _Its raining,_ She thought, _But I have to tell him and its better to do it now rather then later._

She leaned over and turned down the music. Kera took a deep breath and said," Marik there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Marik, a rare form of cancer is found throughout my bloodline.  
I have it...and I'm dying."

There she'd said it, Kera felt a weight lift off her shoulders, but then Marik starting shaking and punched his foot down on the gas. She watched horrified as the car picked up speed.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?," Marik screamed." Why didn't you tell me before I let myself fall for you? What was I to you? Is this just some sick little game of yours?"

The questions just pouring out of his mouth and she didn't know how to respond. She never meant to hurt him but it seems like she did and as questions kept coming she was overwhelmed. Kera glanced out the window in time to see that they had drifted into the other lane and a truck was coming right out at them.

"Marik, look-"

She was to late they collided with the other vehicle and the last thing she clearly remembered was the scream of metal against metal.

Marik's POV

Marik didn't see it coming until it was to late, but he barely managed to avoid a head on collision by swerving to the right at the last possible minute. He heard the scream of metal against metal and had time to wonder how he couldn't of made such a stupid mistake before his world flipped upside down.

~Some time later~

Marik pulled himself out of the wreckage and knew beyond a doubt that he had to find Kera. He had to know if she was OK. Marik found her a considerable distance away and pulled her into his arms.

"I always loved you," She told him with what was to be her last breath.

"Kera. Oh, Kera, what have I done?"

Marik held her limp form close, tears streaming down his face wishing he could just take everything back. The paramedics came and tried to pull him away from her but he wouldn't let her go he couldn't. So, they gave up and took them together.

~A few days later~

_I could have had months with her. If I had just paid a little more attention Kera would still be alive,_ All of this went through his head as Marik walked down the street. That night three days ago passed by in a painful blur he couldn't bring himself to remember anything but her last words..._I always loved you._ They played on in endless loop, and made him regret that he had ever survived the crash.

He stopped in his tracks and stared up at the blue sky. Trying to see if he could see the god that took the girl of his dreams away.

"Why you take her away!", He cried to the sky."It should have been me!"

A women walking by gave him an odd look and walked quickly away.

"It should have been me,"He muttered to himself.

_I can't do this anymore. I can't go on without her, but how can I join her?, _Marik thought as he began walking again. As Marik thought about it he slowly formed a plan, a foolproof way to join his beloved Kera.

~A couple days later~

Marik walked through the cemetery looking for Kera's grave. In one hand he held a single red rose with a note attached and in the other he held a gun. His plan was simple find her grave, send an apology to the sky and end his own life.

_Found it,_ He thought staring down at her grave. _Its now or never._

Marik went down on his knees and placed the rose on her tombstone. He absently traced the letters of her name.

"I lost my love, my life that night,"He whispered, shaking his head.

"Kera, I don't know if you can hear me from wherever you are now, but if you can I'm so sorry and I love you so much I can't bear a life without you."

Marik didn't waste any more time, he put the gun to the side of his head, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A single gunshot echoed through the cemetery and sound so loud it seemed silent.

The next morning a caretracker found the body of a young man lying agaisnt a tombstone he remembered seeing the same kid in the paper three weeks ago. So he picked up the rose lying on there and read the boy last words outloud.

"People may come and go but love well always remain."


End file.
